the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon
Damon was a police officer apprenticed to Barbara Olive. Following the Battle of the Wasp, Damon and Barbara were sent to Philadelphia to uncover a plot to poison the city's water supply. However, they were spotted by Annabeth Black, who had the robot soldiers capture them. Fortunately, fellow officer Alice freed Damon and Olive, before realizing that Black had arranged the poisoning of Philadelphia's water supply. Biography Early life Damon was a male Fobble who was induced at a young age into the police. As his training progressed, Damon excelled at telekinesis, but struggled with gun usage. Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, Damon was apprenticed to Barbara Olive. Olive, a healer, was sent to Philadelphia along with her new apprentice following the Battle of the Wasp. Olive intended to work as a healer to the natives who had been injured in the recent attack on the city. Since Annabeth Black had recently taken over, Damon and Olive had to work undercover, posing as relief workers, operating without the help of their swords. While healing one day, the pair spotted Annabeth, a key figure in the NoHead leadership, and Olive believed that the capture of such a figure would be a great boon to the police. As the pair secretly attempted to contact the Police High Council in New York, they were set upon by a detachment of enemy robot soldiers. Departing their hut swiftly, Damon urged his master to stay where she was. Evading the enemy gunfire, he dropped a slab of stone on the F7 robot soldiers, to the delight of Olive. The pair then began their dash to the executive landing platform, where there was a transmission facility. Along the way, they were confronted by Bratpros, prompting the police to split up. Leaping to higher ground, Damon was soon faced with Hunter-Seeker robots, which he promptly destroyed. The resulting explosion, however, threatened to kill two nearby children, forcing Olive to stop her evasion of the enemy robots and save the innocent bystanders. As a result, she was captured, and urged Damon to stand down. He complied, and the pair were taken into NoHead custody. They were held at the nearby Nigella Detention Facility for some time, until a task force led by General Alice and Human Replica 14 broke into the facility and freed Olive and Damon. Helping them was the apprentice Hannah Vector, who, in trying to find the group a way out of Nigella, realized that they wouldn't be able to descend from the facility, as there was a considerable staging area for NoHead troops below. Damon and Human Replica 14 concurred in thinking that the best option for their escape would be to ascend the building. Picking up Olive and Vector, Damon leapt to the top of Nigella, while Human Replica 15 and Alice rappelled up. Catching up, Human Replica 14 then destroyed the facility's shield generator, allowing the other Human Replicas to descend and pick the group up. Olive requested that she and Damon be able to collect their weapons and personal effects from the facility, while Alice revealed that New York City had fallen under attack by the NoHeads. Despite the situation, she insisted that they capture Annabeth before leaving for the capital, hoping to extract any information as to the NoHead plan from the best lieutenant of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. The police made their way to Annabeth's compound, and, after eliminating the perimeter guard, were taken towards the compound itself by Human Replica 12 and his men, who were riding speeder bikes. Along the way, the group was harried by N-54 robots, but they were in turn covered by P-80 skyfighters. The speeders did not last for long, and as they were destroyed by the pursuing fighters, the police jumped into a nearby river. The river ran through to a waterfall, at the foot of which was a hidden entrance to the compound. Making their way cautiously through the corridors, Alice put Vector to work at a nearby terminal. The young apprentice quickly discovered that Annabeth had in fact already departed Pennsylvania, much to Alice's frustration. After Vector let the Human Replicas into the facility, she was able to bring up an online news feed, which reported that the NoHeads had been driven away from New York, due largely to the efforts of Generals Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, whom Damon greatly admired. Immediately afterward, Damon detected a strange smell, and Human Replica 14 reported that there were toxins permeating the compound. Vector's slicing had prompted a count-down sequence for the building's self-destruction, and Alice urged everyone to leave the compound posthaste. There was no door for them to escape through, but the hulking Damon simply burst through one of the walls, allowing them to reach safety before the ensuing detonation. Several police officers died in the explosion, but more disturbing to Alice was the fact that their presence had triggered the release of poisonous biological agents into the state's entire water supply. According to the group's calculations, within four days all water inn Pennsylvania would be poisoned, resulting in a potentially massive loss of life. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Police officers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fobbles